


looking for a fic

by acapitchslapped



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acapitchslapped/pseuds/acapitchslapped
Summary: im just looking for a fic where emma announces to everyone that she's engaged (to hook) and henry tells everyone to congragulate her on her engagement to regina, and its a big joke except when hook finds out he confronts regina and tries to punch her but punches emma instead. snow makes the four (emma, regina, hook and robin) hold hands and talk it out.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	looking for a fic

im just looking for a fic where emma announces to everyone that she's engaged (to hook) and henry tells everyone to congragulate her on her engagement to regina, and its a big joke except when hook finds out he confronts regina and tries to punch her but punches emma instead. snow makes the four (emma, regina, hook and robin) hold hands and talk it out.


End file.
